Abraham Klein (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Rachel (wife); Sarah (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Polish | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Scientist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Len Wein; Herb Trimpe; Marie Severin | First = Iron Man Vol 1 82 | Death = | HistoryText = Abe Klein was a professor of electrical engineering who among others taught Tony Stark. Tony Stark credited him with instilling enthusiasm for electrical engineering in him. When Klein was fired due to his advanced age, he came to work for Stark at Stark International. Klein was quite brilliant and an accomplished scientist. After Blizzard had destroyed most of Stark International's main plant, he completely redesigned its electrical systems. He helped Iron Man seal the Controller in plastic after initial doubts, but when Iron Man explained the Controller's crimes, he participated willingly, as they reminded him of his father who had died in a Nazi concentration camp. He investigated into a supposedly stolen patent for a rocket pack that Tony had designedd, but a competitor comppany already held a patent to. He was the kidnapped along with Tony's secretary Krissy Longfellow by Commander Kraken. Mordecai Midas blackmailed him to betray Stark, suggesting that he knew the whereabouts of Klein's wife and daughter, whom he had not seen since 1939, when the Nazis invaded Poland and took Klein to a camp. Midas ordered Klein to look for a job at Stark's. Klein intended to help Midas in his attempt to take over Stark International, because Klein had faith in Anthony Stark: Klein believed that Stark would stop Midas and then force Midas to reveal the information. However, Stark and his bodyguard Iron Man (secretly Stark himself) failed to stop Midas. Once Midas had ensured his victory, he revealed Klein that Midas never had more information on Klein's family but the photographs. Later, when Iron Man struck back at Midas, Klein, who had no super-human powers or equipment, physically attacked Midas with a bar. Midas punched Klein with super-human strength due to his exo-skeleton. Klein was fatally hurt and he expired soon afterward, but he lived enough to see Midas defeated and to beg for forgiveness with his last breath. | Powers = | Abilities = An accomplished scientist and engineer, he developed some of Midas' super-human equipment. He's confirmed as the developer of Midas' "golden touch", which allowed Midas to turn people he touched with his hands in gold, this development was far from perfect: Iron Man sealed his armor to avoid suffering ill effects, and Jack of Heart's exotic powers allowed him to revert the effect. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Klein is probably of Jewish heritage. He has mentioned that his father was killed in the World War II Holocaust, and he spent his youth in a concentration camp. (This may have been ret-conned in later Marvel canon.) | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}